


Bruce's Binkie

by were_lemur



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Bruce doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary.  After all, he's used to waking up, naked, in strange places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce's Binkie

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 298

At first, Bruce didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. After all, he was used to waking up naked in strange places. It wasn't until Tony made a crack about the Other Guy playing hide-and-seek that he realized his friends were having a hard time finding him after he hulked out.

Still, as long as he wasn't running around smashing people who didn't deserve to be smashed, he wasn't too concerned. Until the day that Steve found him curled up in the remains of a deserted warehouse, sound asleep, with Loki's cloak clutched in his arms like a security blanket.


End file.
